Clash of Clans Archives Volume 1
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: DMCsupergamer with another of my super archives again! Just make sure you could read the last paragraph after every archive. It's written in bold and it explains everything that was going on in the past stories. Anyway, Ched has a invitation to League Lair and will learn the basics of leagues and what they are all about!
1. A Newbie

Clash of Clans Archives Volume 1

Today's Episode: A Newbie

Chapter 1

Ched told the other builder to upgrade another army camp. Ched gem it up and then also told him to build another barracks. Ched looked around his village. Everything was in pretty good shape so far. The beach was calm, Abby and Barry were guarding the army camps while occasionally talking to barbarians and archers, the gold and elixir collectors were collected good amounts, and the villagers were walking around calmly. Ched waited for a few more seconds and the builder was finally finished of the barracks.

Ched: Finally! Now let's go train some troops!

Ched trained up thirty barbarians and ten archers. Ched had also told the builders to go upgrade at least all of the resource collectors to level two and he gem them all up. Ched walked into the town hall and pondered to himself.

Ched: Should I gem my troops up? But I don't feel like grabbing any loot at the moment. I guess I'll just use them.

Ched gem the troops up and then started searching for some villages to attack.

Ched: I should actually like get some good amount of elixir. I'll try to upgrade my gold storages and army camps.

Ched found some villages with some gold but not a lot of elixir. Ched couldn't find one even though it meant he had to use up all his gold. He finally found one that had only five hundred gold but two thousand five hundred elixir.

Ched: Seems pretty decent enough!

Ched started inspecting on the village looking for any areas where there is a good potential for traps. The base had a level one cannon, a level three cannon, a level three archer tower, and a level one mortar. The village was surrounded by full stone walls that looked smooth. In fact, it was the entire village that was surrounded. And of course it was a town hall four.

Ched: Let's go!

Ched placed down his barbarians and all the villagers and builders rushed into the town hall. The barbarians strike at a smooth stone wall and their swords clang and rattled. It was in fact almost like a musical sound playing. The cannon level one was guarding it and the cannon started shooting the very small cannonballs at the barbarians. One cannonball hit a barbarian in the face and the barbarian shouted with fury and spit squirting out of his mouth. The barbarians destroyed the wall and that's when Barry jumped in. Barry hurried to a level three gold mine and smashed at the mine cart and cutting the stones into tiny pieces. All the barbarians targeted two buildings which was a builders hut and a level four elixir collector. The archers were deployed down on the barbarian stampede and Abby was placed behind a tree.

Ched: Ready for your ambush skill again?

Abby: Always ready!

Abby aimed her bow on an archer on the archer tower and then shot it towards the archer's neck. The arrow was shot with great force it made a sharp sound. The arrow thundered towards the neck with lighting speed and it cut through the neck!

Ched: Now that's what I call…

Abby: BULLS-EYE!

Ched: (Gulp)

Abby: Oops! Forgot to lower my voice!

The other archer on the tower was no glaring at her now. Abby quickly shot another arrow but it missed the archer and stabbed into the wood post instead. The Barry finished up the gold mine destroying and then headed towards a level four elixir storage. The elixir storage was into four circles and Barry started clanging his sword on the small circular glass storages. The archer shot two arrows at Abby and then ducked. The arrows barely missed Abby. Abby twisted to the right and then accidentally tripped on a bush and fell down. And right on the level three cannon's range.

Ched: You got to get out of there Abby!

Abby: (Gulp)

The archer smirked at Abby and shot an arrow at her. Abby rolled away but then was shot by a cannonball.

Abby: Ouch!

Abby was now instead barreling and slammed into a tree. Abby rolled to the right of her and then stopped on a bush. Abby stood up slowly and then gasped. The archer was aiming an arrow at her and just shot. Abby rolled away and then shot another arrow as she jumped back on the grass. The arrow hit the archer's leg and the archer fell backwards and crashed into the top of the mortar. The mortar shot a shell and all Abby could see is some elixir exploding out of the mortar and the faint sound of screaming.

Abby: Whew!

Ched: You're still in the level three cannon's range!

The level one cannon was destroyed by Barry but now the mortar was aiming at the group of barbarians. It shot another shell and it wiped out six barbarians. Barry ran towards the mortar and then whacked it with all his might but the only thing that he saw of the damage he done was some minor dents on the outer layer. Abby ran to a tree and then used it as cover. She jerked behind the trunk and then quickly aimed an arrow at the cannon. She jumped and rolled out from the tree all of a sudden and then started shooting arrows as fast as she could while she was in mid-air. She shot eight arrows and then all hit the cannon's barrel. The cannon shot back at Abby but she ducked and then dived back to the tree. Then Abby shot some more arrows but now jerking back after three arrows had been shot. The arrows now snipped off the rope under the cannon which was holded to a wooden circular post. The cannon fell upside down and then started shooting at the sky. The chief inside the town hall was furious!

Chief: WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CAN MANAGE TO DO THAT!

The cannonballs all shot at the mortar and more and more cannonballs were clogging up the mortar and then when the mortar shot its fifth shell, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the sound of an explosion. Abby smiled and then ran towards the cannon and then aimed it towards the village. The cannon started shooting at all the builders which angered the chief even more. The chief ran out of the town hall and headed towards Abby. Abby saw him at the last second and then whammed him with her bow. The chief stumbled back but Abby then took out an arrow and stabbed him in the chest. The chief's eyes grew wide and then he coughed out some blood. Abby stared at him as the chief kneeled forward and lay still. Barry was finished destroying an army camp and saw that the town hall was left.

Barry: Hey! The town hall is the last building! Go attack it!

The barbarians and archers ran towards the town hall but then three barbarians were caught in a spring trap and three archers were blasted out by a hidden bomb. The archers, barbarians, Barry, and Abby were smashing the town hall and then some stone was smashed out. The town hall was destroyed in a matter of moments. All that was left now was some more yellow, brown, and gray rubble.

Ched: Yeah!

Ched and his troops came back to the village. Ched then told another builder to upgrade the other cannon to level two. He walked around his village and admired it. Ched was getting a better Newbie each time. Ched smiled at that thought.


	2. A raid and mistakes

Chapter 2: A raid and mistakes

The chief meanwhile in the last village Ched attacked was angry at him. He had miraculously recovered because when Abby wasn't looking, he pulled the arrow out and then crawled to the town hall.

Chief: He'll pay for this!

The chief gathered up an army of four giants, ten archers, and twenty barbarians. The chief demanded the revenge attack and then headed to Ched's village.

AT CHODA

Ched was in front of the town hall and is admiring everything while occasionally feeling the breeze. All of a sudden, he heard a large roaring sound that sounded like a rumbling army. He was shocked to see the chief he had just attacked revenged against him.

Ched: EVERYONE! GET IN YOUR POSITIONS!

The archers on the archer tower stopped talking and took out some arrows.

Chief: We'll see how smart you are!

Ched: You'll see!

The chief called for his barbarians to come distract the cannons first. The barbarians shouted with fury as they destroyed a cannon. The archers on the tower decided to just shoot at the head of the barbarians. They did just that and then killed four. The archers were deployed down next and then a few seconds after they were deployed, the giants were deployed. The archers had just destroyed an elixir collector and headed towards the other cannon. Ched shouted with anger. The archer tower finally ddestroyed the group of barbarians but now the giants were attacking the tower. The giants landed hard punches on the tower and pieces of wood was blasted away. The archers fell off and then landed on the ground unconscious. The giants headed towards the last defense which was the cannon. The cannon landed six more shots at a giant which killed it. The last giant arrived at the cannon but it finally got killed when it was about to land a kill punch on the cannon.

Ched: Whew!

Ched saw that there were seven more archers left. Ched ran outside and then kicked an archer from behind while jumping. The archer was sent flying forward and landed on the grass. The six left archers turned to Ched but Ched then kicked a bow out of an archer's hand.

Archer: How did you-

Ched punched the Archer and then landed a tornado kick on her. Two archers rushed towards Ched but Ched ducked an arrow and then landed eight rapid fast punches on an archer. He then finished the archer off with a swift jab from the right. He landed a one eighty spin kick all of a sudden on the other archer right on the face. The archer screamed with pain and stumbled backwards. The three archers pointed their bows at Ched just as he pulled up the archer and finished her off with a head slam into the forehead. Ched of course from the corner of his eye saw the bows pointing at him.

Ched: All right I surrender!

Chief: Good!

The chief went to tie him with some rope when one of the archers who were pointing her bow at Ched immediately got shot in the back from Abby!

Abby: Yes!

The archers looked from behind but then Ched jumped on both of them and tackled them down to the ground at the same time. Ched snatched up their bows and threw it into an army camp as their bows disappeared in thin smoke.

Chief: WHAT?!

An archer tried to punch Ched but Ched jumped backwards and then landed a high knife attack on the archer. The archer staggered back and Ched sprang up and landed a jumping tornado kick on the archer. The last archer grabbed her own cape and tried to choke Ched with it but Ched grabbed her arms and threw her into the chief. The Chief stumbled backwards and then shouted with high fury in him. The chief jumped up and landed seven jabs on the air.

Chief: I'll smash you and your little pathetic village to nothing!

Ched: You really think so huh?

Chief: I'm pretty sure!

Ched: We'll see about that!

The chief landed a tornado kick; Ched ducked and grabbed the chief's arm. He yanked at it causing the chief to yell with pain and flip backwards into the ground. The chief jumped back up and tried to land a hook punch on Ched and Ched grabbed the chief's wrist and punched the chief's torso two times with the other hand. He let go and then spined forward and landed a kick on the chief's stomach.

Chief: YOW!

The chief staggered backwards as Ched jumped up and planted both of his feet down on the chief and the chief fell backwards and lay still. Ched looked closely at him.

Barry and Abby rushed at Ched and looked at the chief too.

Barry: What should we do with him?

Ched: Let's not do something really brutal to him. Barry and Abby, go build a wooden raft that looks like his size.

Abby: Hmm. Okay.

Abby grabbed some wood and vine and Barry started constructing the raft. Ched walked over and helped the archers up which were patrolling on the archer tower. Barry finished up the raft a couple minutes later. Ched grabbed the chief and hauled him on the raft.

Barry: Should I tie him up on the raft with more vines?

Ched: Yes.

Barry took some more vines and tied up the chief. Ched and Abby carried the raft towards the beach and then pushed it onto the water. The raft slowly disappeared in the slowly setting horizon. Ched looked back at his village. The ley line pretty much had repaired everything. Ched trained up more archers and barbarains and then told the builder to upgrade an elixir storage to level three. In the last times he had been trying to upgrade his gold storages, lots of elixir nearly overfilled the town hall. He upgraded both of his elixir storages and waited for the troops to train.

Ched: Man, I just need to get the Clan Castle to upgrade them! Then I could join a clan!

Ched hurried to the nearst gold storage and saw that the gold mine was a quarter full. Ched grabbed it and threw it in the storage. Ched was also aware of his trophy count. He had three hundred eight four trophies.

Ched: I wonder if those trophies will mean something to me and my village!

Ched waited patiently for his troops to finish training and finally he was finished waiting.

Ched: I wonder if I get like something when I surpass I certain amount of trophies!

Ched started searching for more villages and kept that question in mind.


	3. Bronze Attack

Chapter 3: Bronze Attack

Ched was overjoyed to see his town hall upgrade to level three.

Ched: Finally!

A villager stopped by and smiled.

Villager: Great Ched! Now you can get more buildings!

Ched looked into the shop and saw some more walls, a mortar, three more both gold and elixir collectors, and each one more a resource storage. There were also twenty five more walls, a mortar, and what looked like a hidden bomb which was two of them available.

Ched: Hmm. Which should I pick first?

Ched placed down the new collectors and right after that gemmed them to level two. He placed down another elixir and gold storage but then ran out of all his loot. But all of his troops were finished.

Ched: Let's go to battle!

Ched quickly scanned some more villages until he found one that was just about right. It was a town hall three but it almost looked maxed out on defenses. It had two cannons level four, a mortar, an archer tower level three, and all of its walls are level two. Ched looked around the village some more before placing down his troops. Walls fully surrounded the mortar and the town hall. That had meant the mortar was with the town hall. The cannons and archer tower were placed near the center of the village.

Ched: The chief must be really smart with designing!

Ched placed down his barbarians and Barry near the army camps, and his archers and Abby near the builder's hut. The villagers and builders rushed into the town hall. The barbarians destroyed an army camp and Barry destroyed an elixir collector. The archers destroyed a builder's hut and Abby destroyed a gold mine. The cannons aimed at the barbarian group and fired rapidly at the group killing each barbarian with only three hits. The archers on the tower were shooting the archers as fast as they could.

Abby: Go to a large stone!

Abby and the archers ran and dived behind a large stone and shot back some more arrows. Barry had just grabbed a large sharp stone and threw it at a cannon. The stone cut the rope that has supporting the cannon's post to the ground and the cannon started shooting at the ground. Cannonballs filled up the barrel and the cannon blew up sending sharp fragments to the archer tower. The fragments blasted some wood away from the archer tower and the tower swayed back and forth. Abby aimed a perfect shot at an archer and the archer toppled sideways and disappeared into the other cannon. The next time the cannon shot at a barbarian, the cannonball was purple. The barbarians noticed that and ran away to change targets into an army camp instead. Abby finished up the last archer and headed towards the town hall when she saw the mortar.

Abby's Mind: I have to find some way to get past that!

The mortar aimed and fired at the group of archers Abby was commanding. Four archers instantly got killed and the others retreated towards to barbarians because they thought they could help. Barry finished up another army camp which was the last one and then headed to the mortar. The archers found some bushes nearby and told Barry to stuff it in.

Barry: Alright! If you insist!

Barry grabbed three bushes and climbed over the wall and stuffed them as fast as he can in the mortar. The mortar exploded on impact but unfortunately, Barry was quick enough jumping down the wall and when the wall exploded, he was sent flying into the ground. Barry got up and winced in pain.

Ched: Are you okay Barry?

Barry: Yeah I'm fine.

Ched: I'll go get you some treatment later!

The barbarians were striking the wall with thunderous power and pieces of stone fell off. The chief inside the town hall grew angry and ran outside towards the barbarians and archers. Ched ran out into the battlefield too and tackled the chief down.

Ched: If you're going to interfere my attack, get pass me first!

Chief: You're messing with the wrong chief!

Ched: Is that so!?

The chief threw Ched off of him. Ched rolled backward and then jumped into his fighting stance. The chief ran towards him and tried to uppercut him and Ched jumped backwards and landed two fast jabs on the chief's face. The chief stumbled back a bit but then spin kicked Ched. Ched stumbled back a bit more than the chief and the chief landed a high tornado kick and kicked Ched's face. Ched fell backwards into the grass and rubbed his head.

Chief: Like I said, you're messing with the wrong chief!

Ched: We'll see about that!

Ched spin tripped the chief and when the chief tried to get up, Ched grabbed him and they tussled together against a stone wall. Ched slammed the chief to the wall and then grabbed the chief by the neck and climbed over and walked sideways on the stone wall while holding onto the neck. The chief was sent spinning backwards as Ched let go and staggered back up. Ched did a tornado kick, the chief ducked but then Ched kicked downwards and the chief fell backwards. The chief lay still but really slowly was trying to get up. Ched whacked the chief's back with his hand and the chief fell down and lay still. The barbarians finally destroyed a piece of the wall and everyone rushed in. They started going inside the town hall and grabbing as much loot as they can. The villagers and builders had disappeared which meant they probably fled into the forest. Barry and Abby finally collected all of the loot and then they and the rest of the troops were attacking and shooting the town hall until it fell apart and nothing but once again, some rubble was left. Everyone hurried back to Choda and Ched saw his trophies. He had four hundred and eight. A villager walked towards Ched just as Ched placed some new bombs down on the village and had designed his walls into a perfectly nice place in his village. Ched also told another builder to upgrade a cannon to level three.

Villager: Ched. There was a letter from SuperCell!

Ched: SuperCell? Who are they?

Villager: They are the people who had made this whole area and your village possible.

Ched: Ah. I see. Well, I guess I should read it!

 _Hello Ched. It had been a great honor to meet a chief like you. You will have to build a boat and we will explain to you why. As you know, you have four hundred eight trophies and you need four hundred trophies to get into bronze league. Leagues give out extra loot after a successful attack of a one star or more. We will explain to you more at the league lair. The league lair is a special island that is meant to hence its name, give meetings about certain leagues and you have received this invitation to come there. To go there, you will have to build a boat and follow the directions on this invitation. Go three miles east, Go two miles north, go six miles west, and then go eight miles again north. Keep this note because you will need it when more leagues are to come. The meeting will start in three days so we recommend you start building your boat now._

 _Clash on! -SuperCell_

Ched: Well that's some invitation!

Villager: Yes it is. While you were attacking, me and I couple other villagers along with help of some builders found some wood to help give you the materials you'll need but sometimes, gold mines and produce other elements like copper, marble, granite, and more.

Ched: So I guess I should stick with wood first!

Ched told his other builder to go make a boat for him and the builder nodded.

Builder: Sure thing Ched. But you'll have to come help me build it so I know what designs of the boat you want!

Ched: Well okay I guess. But remember I just want something simple to start off with.

Builder: You got it!

Ched and the builder headed down to the beach and they got started on building that boat. And it was afternoon too which meant they'll have to build a little quick too because the note indicated that the meeting will start on day three that afternoon so really Ched got two days.


	4. Boat Building

Chapter 4: Boat Building

The builder laid down the first wood plank on the shallow water and Ched looked back and gave some hand signals on where to put each wood plank. The builder put down some more planks as the sun was about to set. The other builder was finished upgrading the cannon forty five minutes later and then helped Ched and the builder too. They placed down about another ten planks out on the water that was going north. After that, it was already almost midnight because they had to cut down some more trees and it was really dark to see.

Ched: Just put a construction fence around and we'll finish it tomorrow.

Builder: Good idea. I'm tired anyway.

Ched washed up for bed using the water from the beach and walked towards the town hall. Inside the town hall basement, the air was warm in there and was much more comfortable in bed. Ched's bed wasn't really that good but Ched decided to upgrade his bed sometime in the future when he had more resources. His bed was made out of wood of course and there were four wooden bed posts on the floor and a bed support was made with wood again of course. Ched's bed mattress was made out of smooth bushes. Ched had some villagers cut the smooth bushes into thinner layers so Ched wouldn't get really inside the bush. Ched yawned as he went to bed. Then, he dozed off for the night. Meanwhile, a chief with his army was searching for some villages until he found Ched's village.

Chief: Now that is a good village to wreck!

The chief's army contained of only forty barbarians. He placed them all, down in one group. The cannons were alert at that sight by the archers were dozing off in the archer tower. They finally woke to the sound of cannonball fire. The archers took out some arrows and sighed.

Archer: Can't we get any rest?

The archers could barely see the barbarians because it was midnight but before the group could even reach the village, eight of them got killed. Ched was still sleeping when he heard the sound of swords clanging.

Ched: (Rubbing his eyes) really? Someone raiding at this hour?

Ched decided not to wake up Barry and Abby is if they needed a good night's sleep. Ched walked out of the town hall and stood there blinking at the moon. Ched didn't realize that the chief kicked him from behind.

Ched: Whoa!

Ched front rolled and looked behind him. The chief landed a hook punch at him and Ched fell backwards. That punch was enough to make Ched fully awake now. The chief tried to do a tornado kick and Ched ducked and spin kicked the chief.

Chief: OOF!

The chief stumbled backwards and Ched uppercut he and the chief fell backwards. The chief got up and punched Ched. Ched grabbed the chief by the wrist and threw the chief over him causing the chief to do a front flip in the process. The chief landed on his back but that blow was enough to knock him out. The barbarians hadn't done much damage to the village. They only destroyed an army camp and an elixir collector. Some barbarians tripped on a hidden bomb and it wiped out six more. The barbarians headed to the archer tower but it soon started raining.

Ched: Aw. If I can't get any better that this!

The barbarians slipped on puddles and were struggling to get up but were finally killed with arrows. Just as the archer tower was about to collapsed however, the last of the barbarians were finally finished off.

Ched: Hey archers! If you want, you can come into the town hall until the rain stops.

Archer: Thanks!

The archers climbed down from the archer tower using their cape as cover and went inside the town hall with Ched. The ley line finally repaired the tower about a few seconds later and the rain cleared up an hour later. In the morning, the sun was high and all the rain was about nearly dried up. The archers thanked Ched for their visit in the town hall and climbed up back on the tower. The builders finally woken up a few minutes after Ched was awake. The Barry and Abby woken up a few minutes after the builders was awake. Everyone washed up again for the day and Ched and the builders got back to work on the boat.

Ched: Okay Barry and Abby. I have something important for you to do.

Barry: What's that?

Ched: As you know, you probably saw my command orders when we go attack.

Abby: Yeah.

Ched: Well, maybe it's time you actually go attack without me commanding!

Barry: Whoa.

Abby: Sounds a bit hard but I think we could handle it!

Ched: Good! All of my troops have been trained up already so go to a village that has high gold.

Barry: Sure thing.

Barry and Abby went with the troops and searched for some villages. They finally found a village that had three thousand five hundred eighty two gold and six hundred six elixir. Barry placed down the barbarians and Abby placed down the archers. The village was really easy too. It was a town hall three that doesn't even have walls. The cannons were level one and one. And the archer tower was level two. Back at Choda, The boat was looking great on the water. The builders were building some wood posts on the boat. To Ched, the boat basically looks like those large canoes only slightly wider. Ched gave more and more directions and then asked if they could also put a steering wheel and they said of course.

Builder: Yeah, we could do that. Just takes a bit more time though!

Ched: It's okay! I'm actually really patient.

Builder: Good!

The two builders were finishing up the wooded posts like Ched had told them to do. Ched in the meantime headed to the gold mines to see if there are any different natural resources. He did find three pieces of marble and he placed it in the town hall.

Ched: I wonder how that mine cart got all the way to some marble!

The builders were finally finished up with the wood posts and started to build a little dock connecting to the boat. They first told Ched to steer the boat away. Ched did just that and the builders were building away for the docks. One builder was building wood posts under the main wood planks that are the ones where people step over, and another was building the wood planks.

8 MINUTES LATER

Builder: (Tying some rope on the finished post) Finished Ched!

Ched: (Steering the Boat towards the dock) Okay Good!

Ched anchored the boat and got off onto the deck.

Ched: Yeah! And good job building the docks!

Builder: Yup, anytime.

Ched: But could you also upgrade the elixir storage all the way to level four? Here I'll give you fifty gems, keep the leftovers!

Builder: Gee thanks!

The builder took the gems and began setting up a new construction fence around the storage. Ched went back on the boat but then heard Barry and Abby came back with three barbarians and seven archers.

Barry: Sorry for being late!

Abby: Yeah, there was this chief who had a wooden bow armed with thirty arrows!

Ched: It's okay anyway. I'm about to leave to go to League Lair, and Abby you come with me in case any enemy ships are gonna attack us!

Barry: Don't worry; I'll protect the village just fine!

Ched took the message from SuperCell and went on the boat with Abby. Ched went to the front deck and started steering the boat away from shore. The villagers, builders, troops, and Barry waved at Ched and Abby as they steered into the horizon. It was apparently evening right now.

Ched: I hope we can hopefully make our way to League Lair!

Abby: Don't worry, we will.

Ched: I hope so.

And Ched hoped that it would be soon true.


	5. First visit to League Lair

Chapter 5: First visit to League Lair

The air was calm and cool. The water gently lapped at the boat and rocked it softly. Abby was holding her bow and aiming an arrow at wherever she looked. She was just scanning the sea.

Ched: You know Abby. There aren't any enemy ships coming this way.

Abby: I know that. But you're the chief and I must protect you at all costs!

Ched: Okay I guess.

Meanwhile, about one hundred feet away, a boat with three archers and a chief was watching Ched and Abby.

Chief: Now that's a good looking puny chief!

The chief was planning to force Ched to give him so gold or else he'll sink his boat. The chief steered to Ched's boat and told the archers to get down.

Chief: Hey you! Give me some loot!

Ched: No! I can't because I don't know you.

Chief: Very well. Prepare to perish!

The three archers started shooting at Ched and Abby. Ched and Abby ducked down so that the wood post was blocking them.

Abby: Told you!

Ched: Never mind Abby. I was wrong but we'll have to shoot down the archers first!

Abby: My pleasure!

Abby got up and shot an arrow at an archer that was about to get up too. The archer was shot in the right part of her torso and twisted backward. She fell down and slumped against a stone post.

Chief: Why you little-

Abby shot another arrow but missed. An archer shot three arrows but Abby ducked. Abby shot even more arrows but missed. Ched saw that there was a sail mast attached to the boat with some rope and told Abby to shoot it.

Abby: Sounds pretty good to me!

Abby shot four arrows at the ropes and the mast fell down and knocked the two archers out and they fell onto the water. They bobbed up on the water and swam to Ched's boat.

Chief: YEAH! Do that!

Abby shot an archer down but the other archer climbed up on the boat. Before Abby even had a chance to react, the archer smashed her bow against Abby and knocked her out cold. Ched looked at her in horror but when the archer tried to smash her bow on Ched, Ched ducked and lashed forward with all his might punching the archer in the throat. The archer yelped with pain and fell backwards. Ched landed a jumping tornado kick on the archer but the archer ducked. The archer lashed forward too grabbing Ched in the neck.

Chief: YEAH! That's the kind of action I'm talking about!

Ched: (Strangling to get the archer's hands off) I won't let that happen to me this time!

Ched smashed the archer's torso with his knee cap and when the archer stumbled back a little, Ched then leg sweeps her. The archer tripped backwards and rolled backwards too. Ched ran forward and with all his might landed a moon summersault kick in the face. The archer screamed with a shock look on her face. She splashed in the water and never rose up again.

Ched: Whew!

Chief: WHAT?!

Ched jumped from his boat and swam and climbed onto the chief's boat.

Chief: Hey!

The chief did a tornado kick and Ched ducked and did three jabs on the chief's face.

Chief: Oof! Oof! Oof!

The chief lashed at at Ched trying to put all his might into the punch but Ched jerked to the right, grabbed his arm, and moved towards the back of the chief with the chief screaming in pain. Ched punched the chief and the chief twisted backwards and slammed himself into the wood post. Ched threw the chief overboard and quickly swam back to his boat. Abby was still on the floor out cold and Ched grabbed her and started shaking her.

Ched: Come on Abby wake up!

Abby didn't recover yet so Ched set her down carefully against a wooden post and then started the journey towards league lair.

AT CHODA

Barry found twenty barbarians and six archers attacking Ched's village but he was willing to defend it. The archer tower had already finished up three archers and the cannons killed eight barbarians. Barry slayed a barbarians and then spun around and kicked an archer from behind. The cannons were blasting, blasting, blasting away like crazy now and the barbarians attacking were shouting with fury packed into their mouth. An elixir collector, two gold mines, and a builder's hut was destroyed so far but then when a barbarian saw the town hall, he ran towards it only to get hit in the head from a builder's hammer.

Builder: Now that's what I call hammer time!

The builder picked up the barbarian and threw him out into the battlefield. Barry punched two barbarians down and then elbowed another from behind using his sword. Finally, all of the troops were laying on the ground with elixir all over the place and on the troops. They slowly burst into elixir one by one while the chief standing in the forest shouted with rage and fled.

AT LEAGUE LAIR

Ched finally saw the island looming in the distance and also finally Abby was awoken from her K.O blow.

Abby: Oww! That blow from the bow was so brutal!

Ched: Yeah I know. But hey, it looks like we're getting near!

Abby: Well that's a relief!

There was about sixty one boats already anchored on the island. Ched steered the boat towards the right side of the island and finally found a big open space for him. Ched steered the boat and "parked it". He grabbed the anchor and threw it to the sand. It landed with a thump.

Ched noticed that there was special SuperCell Staffs that were on the island guiding all the chiefs to enter this special cavern. Ched walked towards it and entered it. There were a few rocky walls but nothing very harmful. Now Ched could see like a big stadium with lots of chiefs sitting in these bleachers and were waiting for the big host to arrive. Ched took a seat next to a chief named Cody and a chieftess called Callie.

Cody: Sup man how's it going?

Ched: Hello. My name is Ched.

Cody: Pretty weird name I'd say!

Callie: It sure is!

Ched was a little bit further on the back of the stadium and there was an area in the middle where the chief was supposed to be. Ched, Cody, Callie, and lots of other chiefs and chieftesses were waiting patiently for the host to arrive. Finally, Ched saw a flash of light that looked like some kind of aura emblem and the host finally walked on stage.

Host: Good evening everyone!

Everyone: Good evening!

Host: I'm the host of this stadium but I shall not give you my name because of some SuperCell rules and requirements. Furthermore, I will introduce you to the basics of leagues and what bronze league is all about!

Ched looked out and obviously saw the sun setting.

Host: Anyway, you chiefs and chieftesses are entering a stage called league entering. Now this league is Bronze three which is the lowest league in the realm. You can move up these leagues and get into silver, gold, crystal, master, champion, titan, and legend. But you'll have to get into three stages of the leagues which are three, two, and one. You need to pass Bronze league one to get into Silver league three for example. You can also get loot bonuses after every successful attack which is any attacks with a one star or higher. For this Bronze league you will receive four hundred elixir and gold for each successful attack. Also, when you attacking, you'll usually get matched up with someone who is a bronze league or has a trophy count that is really identical to yours. Now, some last information to give out to you. This bronze league three will cover up all trophies counts of four hundred to four hundred nighty nine. Then bronze league two will cover up trophies counts of five hundred to five hundred ninety nine and so on. So that concludes this visit to league lair, hope you have a great time taking notes and listening to very important facts about leagues. We'll see you again in the next message SuperCell will send to you! Anyway, you are dismissed to your boats and good night! Ched said good bye to Cody and Cassie and they waved back. Ched walked out of the cavern and headed out to the boat. He climbed aboard and unanchored it. Abby was asleep on some moss blankets so Ched steered the boat away from the island and couldn't wait for a good night's sleep and waking up to a fresh new day. But he'd have to wake Abby to because you can't just leave the leader of the Archers on the boat! Ched smiled but then realized that when he saw his village he anchored the boat but as Barry greeted him and carried up Abby to the docks, Ched collapsed forward and dozed off.

Barry: (Chuckles) Ah. I guess even the chief can get tired sometimes!

 **Hello again Fanfictioners another great archives comes to a close. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and congratulate BouncyBall2002 for Beta-Reading some of my chapters so thanks to him. I need some help on my polls because very little people are voting so could you contribute a vote please? Because like I said, opinion matters right? Anyway, after the next archive, I'm also going to go type back my Crash Bandicoot books and do archives volume 8 and 9. Then I will go make another of my clash of clans archives. Then right after that, I might do another game of my choice and then do the first three archives. So I pretty much mapped out everything I've covered. So remember, be sure to review and express your thought if I should change anything or not but remember, I usually don't want to change my writing styles because in my opinion, I think it's a little easier and more unique and interesting. And be on the lookout for the next Clash of Clans archives story coming ONLY on Fanfiction!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 3**


End file.
